<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>time away by joshllyman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956445">time away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman'>joshllyman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sportsfest 2020 fills [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keiji and Kei look at each other. Keiji considers the options. Currently he’s relaxed on a beach towel beneath the giant umbrella Kei had very sensibly purchased for their trip, reading a novel he’d meant to read several years ago and never had the time for. He’s sharing a headphone with Kei, who’s listening through the lo-fi playlist he knows Keiji prefers. He’d been thinking about a nap once he finished the chapter he was on. He sighs.</p><p>“We’re comfortable,” Keiji protests weakly.</p><p>“Yeah, but you could be playing volleyball,” says Koutarou. “So which would you prefer?”</p><p>“To be comfortable,” Kei deadpans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sportsfest 2020 fills [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>time away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Come play volleyball with us! We found four to play against and we really need you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji and Kei look at each other. Keiji considers the options. Currently he’s relaxed on a beach towel beneath the giant umbrella Kei had very sensibly purchased for their trip, reading a novel he’d meant to read several years ago and never had the time for. He’s sharing a headphone with Kei, who’s listening through the lo-fi playlist he knows Keiji prefers. He’d been thinking about a nap once he finished the chapter he was on. He sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re comfortable,” Keiji protests weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you could be playing volleyball,” says Koutarou. “So which would you prefer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be comfortable,” Kei deadpans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know we’ll both kiss you right here on this beach,” Tetsurou says, squatting down in front of them. “We are not ashamed to embarrass the hell out of both of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji already knows it’s pointless to argue much more. He picks up the sunscreen and lobs it at Tetsurou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t miss any spots,” he warns. “It’s only day one and I’m not prepared to burn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay!” Koutarou exclaims. “Kei, are you coming too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Betrayed,” Kei says, looking at Keiji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t a battle we were going to win, I’m afraid,” he says solemnly. “We can use it for leverage later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good call,” Kei replies. “Tetsu, get me, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Tetsurou has appropriately (or inappropriately, considering the comments he makes throughout) lotioned them both, they head out into the sunshine. Keiji has to wonder if their opponents have been warned exactly who they’re up against. Two professional volleyball players and at least one who could have gone professional, if that had been the path he’d chosen. Keiji is by far the least talented of them, but they should be able to make up for his lack of skills easily enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(He also knows better than to articulate these thoughts, for fear of retribution from all three of them. Their bias makes them blind.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The game goes poorly, for the other team. Even with Keiji being wildly out of practice, Koutarou’s skills are impeccable as usual, and the combination of Kei and Tetsurou blocking would be downright terrifying even against League 1 teams. Keiji has to admit he enjoys himself. It’s been a long time since he played, and the workout is fun, even if he does get a little burned. Their opponents are good sports about their loss, and they end up treating Kei, Keiji, Koutarou, and Tetsurou to drinks afterwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come swim with me,” Tetsurou says, taking Keiji’s hand as they return to the beach. Keiji goes without argument. Koutarou and Kei plunk down at the shoreline. Koutarou draws something in the sand with a stick, and then he and Kei go about building it. Tetsurou and Keiji watch them from the surf. Tetsurou leads Keiji out just far enough that the highest waves hit their shoulders. He wraps his arms around Keiji’s middle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you talked us into playing today,” Keiji says. “Don’t tell Koutarou, but I had a good time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your secret’s safe with me,” Tetsurou promises. He kisses Keiji’s cheek. “Not bad for a vacation, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not bad at all,” Keiji says. “I’m glad you talked us into that, too. You truly have a way with words.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou hums. “You needed the break, Keiji. I haven’t seen this much light in your eyes in months.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji sighs and leans into his touch. “Well. Thank you for planning this. We all needed it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji hears a snatch of laughter from the shore. Part of whatever Kei and Koutarou were building has collapsed, and Koutarou is on his back beside it, covered in sand. Kei is kneeling beside him, and Keiji can see their smiles from here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Tetsurou agrees. “We really did.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>